A Sims Story: The Truth
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: Danielle is a Paranormal Investigator wannabe who's reckless nature tends to get her into trouble. Dakota is just along for the ride as she tries to make sure nothing happens to her sister. Both girls end up right in the middle of a very true conspiracy and the people who will stop at nothing to keep the truth under wraps. (Rated T just in case).


**I realize there are secret societies in Sims 2 University, but the one mentioned has nothing to do with that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sims or Bella Goth – just my OCs.**

* * *

"People around here are so ignorant," Danielle exclaimed as she and her twin sister, Dakota, walked down the steps of the high school. "How can they not believe in the paranormal? There are vampires, werewolves, aliens, zombies, and . . . and . . . _plant _people."

"What about the Greene's, huh?" she continued ranting. "How can you explain _that_? Not to mention Bunny Greene's whole _family_ is filled with plant toddlers and plant adults."

"It must be nice," Dakota commented. "They don't have to worry about the pains of being a human, like going to the bathroom or starving if they don't eat. They just need the same care as a plant."

"Not to mention that plant toddlers don't need to learn how to talk, walk, or go to the bathroom," Danielle added. "They don't even have to go to _school_, because they go from toddlers to adults." She frowned. "What was I talking about again?"

"You were ranting about ignorant people and paranormal stuff?" Dakota reminded her with a shrug. "Anyways, why does it matter? People believe what they wanna' believe. We are all entitled to our opinion, Dani."

"Oh, yeah," Dani scoffed. "Well, if your opinion is stupid, than you shouldn't even bother talking."

Dakota rolled her eyes. Typical Danielle. . . . "Don't let it get to you. Darren only said those things, because . . ."

"He's a total jerk," Dani cut her off. "Whatever, like I care. I'm tired of living in Riverblossom Hills. It's so boring. I'm moving to Strangetown as soon as I hit my adult years."

"Why Strangetown?" Dakota asked.

"Kota, Kota, Kota . . . why _not_ Strangetown?" Dani asked. "It sounds like my kind of town, everything around Strangetown is weird and shady. Do you remember when they said that Bella Goth chick when missing?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Rumor has it, it was an alien abduction."

Kota scoffed. "You have got be kidding me. It's only hearsay, Dani. It doesn't _prove_ anything."

"Not _yet_ it doesn't," Dani corrected as she struck a pose. "But I – Ace Paranormal Investigator: Danielle White – shall bring this case to a close and prove the existence of . . . the paranormal!"

"Oh my sim," Kota groaned as she slapped her forehead.

* * *

Dakota sat criss-cross on the carpet of her shared bedroom, her homework in front of her. She glanced up at Danielle, who was at their desk, surfing the net.

"Have you even _attempted _to do your homework?" she asked.

"Chill out, Dakota, it's only Friday," Dani said. "I still have two more days to do it."

"You should do it early, so you can get it out of the way," Kota advised, although she knew it was a futile effort to actually get Dani to listen to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, who gives homework on a _Friday_ anyways?"

"But we've _always_ gotten homework on Fridays," Kota pointed out.

"Yeah, well, maybe some things should change," she muttered, her deep blue eyes never leaving the monitor.

After putting the finishing touches on her homework, Kota joined Dani and peered over her shoulder. "What are you looking for anyways?"

"Reports on Bella Goth," she replied.

"Any luck?"

"Not really, just that the abduction wasn't really _hearsay _as you put it," Dani explained. "Alien abduction was the only lead, but I think that's weird."

"How so?" Kota asked.

"Well, Bella live in Pleasantview and there aren't many abductions in Pleasantview as there are in say . . . Strangetown," she shrugged. "I'm not saying it can't happen, just that it's not too common."

"Oh, is that all you found out?"

"No, it also says that she was abducted on the roof of her boyfriend's house."

"Huh, I bet that puts a damper on their relationship."

"Yeah, I'm guessing he's not going to be woo-hooing her anytime soon," Dani snickered.

Dakota made a face and elbowed her. "Gross. It must've been terrible for her family."

"Mm-hmm . . . hey check this out," Dani said, clicking on a link to an online article.

"_Are We in Control of Our Lives?"_ she read aloud.

"What is that? Some kind of fake article for laughs?" Kota asked with a raised brow.

"Nope, it's real alright," Dani declared as her eyes scanned over the article. "It was written by Professor Carter. He was a scientist, but did journalism on the side, writing about his scientific findings."

"Our dad can barely keep down a job as an entertainer," Kota frowned. "And this guy can keep down _two_ jobs?"

"He _could_," Dani corrected her. "After writing this he was fired and disappeared. Some people think he's in jail or in some mental hospital, now _that's_ hearsay."

"What's the article about?" Kota asked.

"The title says it all, babe. Professor Carter wrote that he had a theory that we aren't in control of our lives," Dani summarized. "He thinks someone or some_thing_ else is controlling us. He isn't sure whether it's some extraterrestrial thing or something entirely different."

". . . I can see why they put him away."

"You don't know that," Dani frowned. "I say the man is a genius. I bet it was the government. The man trying to keep him down or . . . maybe it was the secret society."

"The secret society is only myth, Danielle," Dakota said, trying to bring her sister back down to planet Earth before she did something stupid.

Apparently doing something stupid was what Danielle was determined to do as she looked to her sister. Dakota noticed the challenging look in her twin's eyes and she didn't like it. "Oh no . . ."

"Oh, yes," Dani smirked. "It says here that the Professor lived in Strangetown. What'd ya say Dakota? Are you up for a little road trip?"

"How are we going to get there?" she asked, trying to find ways to get her sister to face the reality of an impossible journey.

"Hmm . . ." her face lit up. "We could always sneak out tomorrow night . . ."

"You have got to be kidding," Kota groaned.

"Steal dad's truck . . ."

"It's a bad idea, Dani."

"And drive to Strangetown," Danielle finished with a satisfied smirk.

"And just what are we going to do when we get there?" Kota asked with a raised brow.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Dani declared.

". . . I'm guessing you're not going to do your homework?"

"I'm sure Ms. Matthews will understand."

Dakota frowned and shook her head. Her sister was nuts, completely and utterly nuts. And of course it was _her_ responsibility to make sure they got back in one piece.

This was going to be interesting. . . .


End file.
